


第八章肉外链

by Jellyfish_erika



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 17:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12370932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyfish_erika/pseuds/Jellyfish_erika
Summary: 只是长文的一部分外链，全文请看其他





	第八章肉外链

**Author's Note:**

> 只是长文的一部分外链，全文请看其他

液体金属依附着身体在皮肤上游走带来刺痛与麻痒。加拉德人在耳边说着抱歉，然后硕大的性器撑开穴口挤进了甬道，久违的发情热让他骨鲠的身体变得近乎柔韧，无意识地邀请消磨掉对方所有的理智，粗壮的阴茎碾过内壁，撑开内里的褶皱。对方目的明晰毫不犹豫地径直没入他的身体。

科尔想出言拒绝但是唇齿间流露出的只有淫荡而陌生地呜咽，从腺体侵入的信息素开始起了作用，即便心理抗拒着交合，即便离上一次注射抑制剂的时间尚未超过二十四小时，可身体依旧热到发烫，要不是因为受到嵌入脊椎的金属的制约或许早就无法自制地迎合起来。

加拉德人性器的前端已经抵到了深处，触到生殖腔柔软的入口，那里尚未充分打开无法通过Alpha勃起的阳具，科尔忍住不地呻吟出声双腿的酸涩让他几乎直不起腰。失力的脊椎牵扯着金属不得不承受身体的重量仿佛即将破体而出，鲜明的剧痛使得内壁一阵的绞紧。两人都不好受，德拉托扶住他的腰却不愿退出，吻过满是虚汗的后颈，被咬破的伤口已经开始凝血。

然后腺体就被再次刺破。

强烈的，充满侵略性的气息让皮肤的疼痛变得不值一提，由内而外地占有让人几乎失去自我的感知。

他从未如此厌恶过自己的性别，即便早年被更为粗暴的对待都不曾感受过。

随着信息素的再次侵入，Alpha的粗大前端勉强挤过尚为完全打开的入口卡进了生殖腔，明明酸涩伴随着疼痛，可是不管是疼痛还是异样就连空气流动带来的震颤在他现在看来都是无法抑制的诱惑，让人兴奋到战栗，快感却如同潮水让他的呼吸都变得颤抖。他只有集中全部的注意力才能维持自己断断续续地喘息，根本无暇顾及德拉托钳制着他腰身，将他压向自己的行为。

两次腺体的刺穿，强制进入的发情期，生殖腔的入口完全打开，向他的Alpha发出了交配的信号。

他无法自制地邀请着背叛者的更深进入，每一次的抽插都用致密湿热紧紧挽留，然而肉体的快速碰撞夹杂着金属的摩擦声，叫嚣着这并非一次两情相悦的交合。他趴伏在地无法看到自己的身后，却能听见令人羞耻的粘腻水声，他能感受到被肏开的生殖腔再次被顶入深处而没有抽离，他想要说些什么但喉咙已经干哑得发不出任何音节，背叛者在他的后穴成结卡住了入口，然后完成标记最后的仪式。


End file.
